Chocolate Apollo
Sobre a Barra de Chocolate Apollo A barra de chocolates Apollo é um dos muitos alimentos que foram encontrados primeiramente no pantry dentro da estação Cisne por Kate em . O que é incomum sobre este doce é que é o único alimento que não é marcado com o logo da DHARMA Initiative (embora as caixas tenham o logo da estação Cisne). É também o único artigo DHARMA, relacionado a alimentação, que não possui um nome genérico (Limpeza de rancho Dharma, Macarrão Dharma, Dharmallars, etc). As barras de chocolate apollo são anuciadas como sendo "As Porcas cheias de O" e a barra que Kate escolheu acima teria de ser "consumida" até a data de 23 de Outubro de 2004. of Hawaiian podcast "The Transmission"]] Fatos de Lost As barras de doce de Apollo tiveram diversas aparições durante todo a série. Kate comeu um destes no deposito da estação Cisne após ter sido colocada lá por Locke que tentava a proteger de Desmond. Boone pode ter tido um no episode piloto ao oferecer um chocolate a Shannon. Rose guardou um para seu marido, Bernard (que é um dentista) porque tem um gosto por doces. Hurley teve pelo menos uma barra de Apollo em sua "reserva" de alimentos que foi encontrado mais tarde por Sawyer. John Locke teve também uma barra quando estava tentando recordar o mapa da porta da explosão em .Em , Edmund Burke é atropelado por um ônibus que tem o logo do chocolate Apollo na lateral. Informações de the Lost Experience thumb|right|An unwrapped Apollo Candy bar, whereisalvar.com During the Lost Experience ARG, the Apollo Candy Bars assumed much more importance; they were being handed out at specified locations at specific times (as mentioned on the official website, or by Rachel Blake, the ARG's main character). Please make note that as of August 18, the dates and locations advertized have changed from the previous Sept. dates and places. See apollocandy.com and ApolloCandy.com Events for detailed listing. Apollocandy.com On August 8, 2006, the Apollo Candy website, a part of the Lost Experience, went live, hosted on the same server as thehansofoundation.org, another Lost Experience website. The URL was found on a full page Apollo Candy advert on the back on the Official UK Lost Magazine. According to their "official website", the Apollo Candy Company, which manufactures the Apollo Candy Bars, was founded in San Francisco by M. David Benson in 1962, first sold at J. Pickersweet's Five and Dime. Benson's first delivery truck was a Jeep, with promotional content for Jeep on the website. The company ran into hard times in the 1970s, but was rescued by Alvar Hanso, the head of the Hanso Foundation. Apollo is now the "private purveyor of chocolates for Alvar Hanso and his many companies." The website proclaims that "The Apollo Candy Company is a subsidiary of the Hanso Group." The image of the candy bar on apollocandy.com and the free samples of the candy bar, have an expiration date of October 23, 2006, exactly two years after the bar Kate ate. The website also features an image of a balloon flying toward the sun - there is no reference for this image within the text (It is most likely for Apollo, the Greek god of the sun). Whereisalvar.com The website WhereIsAlvar.com became part of the Lost Experience on August 23. It is hosted on the same server as the other Lost Experience websites (ApolloCandy.com, TheHansoFoundation.org etc.). The site's URL was printed on the Apollo Candy bars that were being distributed in August and September, at Forbidden Planet stores in the UK and ApolloCandy.com Events in the U.S. and at various comic stores in Australia supplied by Lost Ninja and Speaker, two other Lost Experence characters. Fans who received an Apollo bar were able to post their pictures with the wrapper online for others to see. Locations were also added to a world map, effectively showing the Hanso Foundation where the enemy is, and how widespread it is. The site went active after Rachel Blake sent links to the site in e-mails and the Apollo bars had the website inscribed inside. On the website, Rachel gave instructions for people to upload pictures of themselves with the Apollo candy bars. The site kept a tally of both "Regular bars" and "Golden Oracle bars". Rachel also mentioned that when enough Apollo bars were found, she would reveal further instructions and reveal some big "truth" about the Hanso Foundation. http://www.abcmedianet.com/pressrel/dispDNR.html?id=092006_01# Curiosidades * Golden Oracle bars are special Apollo bars which have a golden square on the back of them, with a code. * In the Lost Experience Mental Health Game, the reward for memorizing a sequence of 42 numbers is an Apollo Bar. * The Apollo Candy Bar's name is in reference to Apollo, the Greek god of the sun, music, "medicine and healing, light, truth, archery and also a bringer of death-dealing plague". All these elements are found thematically throughout Lost, in particular healing and disease. ** Apollo was the son of Zeus and Lato and the brother Artemis. Category:Mistérios Category:Itens Category:Lost Experience